


It's My Fault

by xLittleNiallerx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Niall, Depressing, Sad, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleNiallerx/pseuds/xLittleNiallerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It his fault. He deserved the pain he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> First 1D story... so please be nice

He couldn't stop the tears from falling. No matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't stop falling. He hated this feeling so much but he knew he deserved the pain. He deserved every second of pain that he got after what he had done to friends.

He didn't expect them to forgive him or even talk to him again but he knew that even if they stopped and hated him for the rest of his life, he deserved it. He just didn't understand why everything had gone to shit all of a sudden. 

One minute they were having the time of their lives on The Where We Are tour and the next he up alone in his hotel room crying into his pillow. All because he didn't know how handle a fucking thing and he'd pushed his band mates, his best friends to their breaking points. 

They had screamed and yelled at him. Pleading for him to get the help he needed but he had been so selfish. He pushed all four of his best mates out of his room screaming back at them to fuck off, that what he was going through was none of their business. Yelling at them that they could never understand, nobody could ever understand what he was going through.

He knew that this whole mess was his so fault anyway so why should he drag his band mates along to suffer with them. That wouldn't be fair to them at all. Not after all they had done to achieve this status high of a status for the band.

Telling them that he was breaking at the seems would surely tear what they had all worked so hard for apart. And he couldn't risk that. 

So instead Niall Horan decided to suffer... alone.


End file.
